


you're the only light

by ilfirin_estel



Series: the spnfemslash pact [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/F, Femslash, spnfemslashpact
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 08:38:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilfirin_estel/pseuds/ilfirin_estel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She is dead and gone, dragged down into Hell for two deaths and a kiss on the playground swings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're the only light

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: most of this is set in Hell.

Bela drowns in darkness, ice cutting deep into what feels like flesh to her, though it is her soul. She is dead and gone, dragged down into Hell for two deaths and a kiss on the playground swings.

_Please,_ she screams as the shadows writhe, as Hell’s winter cracks through her, snow pouring down her shredded throat. _Please…_

It never occurred to her that Hell would be cold. That she would burn in this way, her skin—her _soul_ —blackening and peeling away to be devoured by hounds with eyes like bonfires she will never feel again. The eyes mock her, she weeps to think of fireplaces and warmth. And light. Sunlight on her skin, a soft caress.

Hell is darkness and eternal winter.

She loses track of how much time passes. But there is day and there is night, even in Hell.

She opens her new eyes one day to sunlight, a star so bright, so welcoming—a star that sings to her.

_Come away with me. Cast off the chains they put you in. Come away._

_I can’t,_ she sobs, snow melting on her tongue. _I can’t—please…_

The star swings forward, hands of fire burning through the icicles embedded in her. She reaches out, embracing the flames, cherishing the burn, the fingerprints of the light searing her. She cries out as the light surrounds her, flashing bright, brighter, blinding—

She wakes in a motel room bed, her left side aching. She sits up, scratchy sheets and cotton clothes dragging across _real_ flesh. She has a body. Her hands— _she has hands!_ —fly along her skin, checking to make sure this is real. This is _real._

She tugs at the hem of her shirt, hissing as she sees the handprint branded into her waist.

“Sorry about that,” a woman says, suddenly appearing at the foot of her bed.

Bela startles, letting out a cry through scraped vocal chords. She coughs, clutching her throat. “Who the hell are you,” she rasps, the hand not at her neck curling into a fist.

The woman smiles, her expression reassuring—though there is a light in her hazel eyes that makes Bela’s heart race. The woman shifts closer, leaning in, brushing fire-red hair over her shoulder before she trails her fingertips across Bela’s cheek.

“I’m Anael. I brought you out of Hell—and I’ll never let them take you back.”


End file.
